Darkness Rules Over
by Bracken-Fae
Summary: Musings of a morphed-ghoul boy. Or something. i have only done one chapter, and that is that, done and dusted! After Kingdom Hearts methinx.


Ok, this is just me having a break from current affairs (being Misunderstood and Underestimated and revision and stuff), which I actually based on me, funnily enough! It was just I was walking home, in the rain, and it just came to mee, like a flash of lightning or something. Ok, enough with the cheesiness, on with the story! Just a warning before I start, though, this is just a one-chapter thing, it won't carry on, just some random musings I embellished a bit. Please review and tell me what you think though!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Kingdom Hearts, only the plot, which was born of my heart and darkness. And no comments on the sadness!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Darkness Rules Over.  
  
Heavy, black boots, hidden by creased black trousers dragging along the floor, thudded against the weathered pavement; as the rain beat on his tired face and on itself, forming puddles in the dents, made by the many cars which seemed to be chugging along these usually lonely streets.  
  
He held a bag of some kind, black like the rest of him, all apart from his eyes. These were such a colour one thought he must be a dark creature, a figment, escaped from the mind and onto the streets. But this could not be true, as there was no-one from whom he could escape; no-one but this strange phantom-boy.  
  
These eyes seemed to be a murky orange, making the once handsome boy look almost hideous, so horrific that small children would stop on the street to ask him if he was a retired monster. He would always reply with a simple smirk, and a "yes"  
  
The rain beat harder and the wind blew stronger, but this was not the reason this morphed creature walked suddenly faster. He arrived in front of a shabby shack-type building, at the end of a long road, which only phantoms such as him cared to flit down.  
  
He slowly walked around the site, to a door seemingly locked. He muttered something vaguely sounding like 'firaga' and a ball of flame burst out the palm of his out-stretched and semi-gloved hand. The door sprung backwards, allowing him entry. As he walked through the broken hallway, he whispered, apparently to himself, or a hidden being only he could see. It was not, in fact, this he was talking to, but them. Again he muttered that 'firaga' sound, and some burnt-wicked candles either side of him lit. They created flickering shadows. Two more specks of light appeared behind him, but these were not candles. The distorted ghoul turned to see two glowing eyes creep up from the ground, as the shadowy body rose, snaking its way towards him.  
  
He ran, it was all he could do.  
  
Jumping over a pile of rubble, he wrenched open a door, and slammed it shut behind him, panting heavily. "Not again" He said to himself, in a shaken voice of long-forgotten confidence. His lips moved yet again, he voiced that spell, and all the candles scattered about the place lit. He sat down heavily on the floor, and once again, spoke to himself, first in a whisper, then louder, as if determined to get his message through. "Leave now" his voice was not shaky this time, and the courage he had once had started to flow back into his veins, like poison. He pushed it back, confidence only promotes arrogance, and it was his own arrogance that led to his downfall last time. He walked up the stairs ahead of him, looking around as if it were his first visit to this strange and broken place, which seemed to be suited to this young man. He was actually looking for more Shadows. He finally came to an intricately carved door. It rose maybe eight feet tall and was so daunting that the pale boy shuddered to himself. He carefully outstretched his gloved hand, and, scraping up the courage to enter, turned the knob.  
  
Inside was a brightly lit room with windows stretching from floor to ceiling. He lay, looking up at the ivory-mural covered ceiling, on the yet more intricate four-poster bed that lay in the middle of this room which seemed to contrast so with the rest of the gloomy house. Immersed in thoughts, his mind lay open to them yet again, and they took advantage of this almost straight away.  
  
"The Dark side calls to you..." the voice he knew instantly whispered in his ear, the one which preoccupied his head always, the one in his dreams and nightmares. Most importantly, the one that was in him. "We need you so we can rise again" It taunted, teased him, as a child is teased when he or she steps into a sweet shop, only to find that their mother has left the house with no purse.  
  
"I thought I told you. Leave me alone."  
  
"You are the one who will open the door"  
  
"I know. But not the door you're talking about." The sarcasm in his voice seemed to be returning, and the now un-challenged confidence began to well up inside his very soul, in his heart.  
  
"You have been chosen for darkness, that is your path"  
  
"Then I'll just have to cut through the woods."  
  
"Fine then. If you won't yield, I shall return, and next time you'll be weak" Insane laughing, and then...  
  
"Wait. Before you go." The boy said in his head, putting emphasis on this to make his point clear.  
  
"Yes?" Asked the voice, as a predator would do his prey.  
  
"Why me. Why a guy like me?"  
  
"You are easy to overcome, weak one."  
  
"One thing. You may be able to gain access into my mind, but my heart is a different matter now. Not like before. And it's Riku."  
  
**************************************************************************** ********** Ok, was that good? Bad? Indifferent? Pleeeeeeeease tell me, cause I'm really quite proud of it, but I dunno if u guys will think likewise. So review. And also, tell me, did y'all expect it 2 b Riku? Mwahaha. Anyway, thanks for reading, I really hope you enjoyed it.  
  
xxx Bracken_Fae xxx 


End file.
